french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 13
|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 26|system = ESC Style|venue = Zénith de Rouen|winning_entry = Blue Blue Velvet|image2 = Blue Velvet - Blue Remix (Clip Officiel)}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #12 Following edition: French Song Contest #14 ---- The thirteenth edition of the French Song Contest held in after the Colours In The Street's victory with the song "Aux Étoiles" ("To the stars") at the previous edition. No one cities decied to withdraw or make a return. We see exactly the same 26 cities than the 12th edition. loose his status of Guest City and have to compete in semi-final, as others participants cities. Only Rouen is automatically qualified in Grand Final, as host of this edition. Two semi-finals of 12 and 13 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join the final. This edition got also the particularity to celebrate the 1st birthday of the French Song Contest. won finally the contest after many fails in final. The capital took the crown with 167 points thanks to Blue Velvet and the song "Blue" was the runner-up with 144 points. And it's who've took the 3rd place with 138 points. Slogan & logo The 3th of June, the supervisor French ESC decide to reveal the slogan "Run with the stars", explaining it's all about self-acceptance. But it's also a due to the last winning song "Aux Etoiles". In the same time, the logo, represented one star, in coherance to the slogan, the winner of the previous edition. and Eurovision Song Contest 2019. Local Selections (NF) By videos * held the 6th season of France You Decide. After many defeats, the french capital's hopes will be on the Blue Velvet's shoulders and her songs "Blue". * held the 3rd Happy Song and give the ticket to the 13th French Song Contest to Madame Monsieur. '''They will sung "Comme Une Reine" to Zenith de Rouen. * has choose his entry with the Local Selection Une chanson pour.... With TBA points, it's '''Sirenia '''and their song "Dim days of dolor" who represent the winning city of the 4th French Song Contest in Rouen. '''By polls * The host decided to held the 2nd edition of Destination Final and selected "Pari d'aimer" by the band Col En Fleur as host city. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last Before the draw, the 's broadcoster asked to compete in the first semi-final due to a mess of time. First semi-final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, 7 are in French, 3 are in English & 2 are in the both languages. Second semi-final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final, 7 are in French & 3 are in English. 3 songs shared french words with others languages in their chorus (In german for 's song, in english for 's song & in italian inside 's song) Fun fact ! For the first, it's not one exeaquo with two cities, but with 3 cities. , & has scored with exactly the same points and be qualify for the Grand Final. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the thirteenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the host . Category:Editions